


Saint Sebastian's School For Wicked Girls

by psikitty



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikitty/pseuds/psikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric has written a naughty new book about a young prince and a wild night.</p>
<p>Turns out it was true.</p>
<p>Oneshot pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Sebastian's School For Wicked Girls

“So…” Varric drew out the syllables slowly, and everyone looked up from their cards at him. The dwarf hid his grin behind the cards in his hand. “Anyone see the newest short story that came out today? I heard it was salacious.”

Isabela propped her elbows on the table and leaned towards the dwarf, her chin in her hands. “No! Do tell, Varric.”

Rolling her eyes, Aveline went back to organizing her cards. “Why do I get the feeling that you’ve already read it,” she muttered. They had all gathered at the Hanged Man, and were playing Diamond Back in Varric’s room.

Except for Sebastian Vael.

He always came late to the games, preferring to join in on the talk and not in the gambling that invariably was involved.

 

Isabela widened her eyes at Aveline. “Me? Why I helped the genius writer gather the information he needed.” She winked. “I got an advanced copy.”

“And he is a genius,” Varric added. “I’ve heard it said that he is one of the Great Thedas Authors of our time.”

“I want to read it!” Merrill piped up.

Varric blinked at her. “Uh…”

It was Isabela who saved him from coming up with an answer. “You wouldn’t like it, Kitten. I’ve got other books that you might like to read instead.”

Hawke threw his cards face down on the table. “All right, what is it about?”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like the answer?” Fenris said.

Varric set his cards down and sank back in his massive chair. If people happened to think that it looked like a throne, well that wasn’t his fault. “If I’m right, you should find out soon enough. I’m waiting for someone to come first. I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

If dwarves were capable of magic, then Varric’s words had been a summoning. The door to his room slammed open, and Sebastian came storming in, kicking the door shut with his foot. He waved a thinly bound book in his hand, his eyes wild. “You!”

Varric seemed unfazed. “Hello, Choir Boy. I see you got my present.”

Sebastian flung the book at Varric, and it slid across the table. “Explain yourself. You had no right.”

A slow grin appeared on Varric’s face. “I told you that no one was that clean. Isabela and I did some digging, and we heard the most delightful story.”

“You… You…” Sebastian sputtered.

“Cheer up,” Varric quipped. “My respect for you has actually gone up several notches because of this. No one but us is going to know that this is yo—“

Sebastian held up his hands. “Stop!” His eyes darted to the book, and he watched in horror as Anders of all people picked it up and opened it to the first page.

Anders began laughing with glee. “Oh! Oh, this is just too precious. Please tell me that this is true. Someone, please”

Burying his face in his hands, Sebastian had the wild thought that maybe he would wake up in his own bed in the Chantry, and that this was some sort of horrible nightmare. He heard chairs scraping across the floor and he could just picture the others leaning over Anders to read.

“I don’t get it,” Merrill said. “Did Sebastian have a school once?”

Varric chortled. “You could say that.”

“Saint Sebastian’s School for Wicked Girls,” Anders howled with laughter. “Were they very naughty, Your Highness?”

Slowly, Sebastian lowered his hands and raised his mortified eyes to Varric. “How did you find out?”

“I have Isabela to thank for that one. Seems not everyone that had been bought off that had been at your father’s hunting lodge, wanted to keep quiet.”

“One of the… people I’d hired?” Sebastian asked, dread sinking into his stomach.

“You mean one of the whores?” Varric asked baldly. “Nope, they have integrity. It was one of the nobles. Isabela ran into him a month ago at the Rose.”

“Now I really wish I had known you then,” Isabela sighed, forlorn.

“It’s what got me sent to the Chantry,” Sebastian admitted.

**

**Starkhaven Forest, the Royal Hunting Lodge**

The Royal Hunting Lodge—or just the Lodge—had been in the Vael family for generations. It was located deep in Starkhaven Forest, and the royal family had been using it to throw some of the grandest parties for hundreds of years. Nobles from all over Starkhaven and the Free Marches were invited annually to come, hunt the woods, and dance the night away.

The Lodge had been small once, it had contained only a few rooms, but as the years had rolled by, each generation had added onto it, until it was palatial in size. It could easily fit the royal family, hundreds of guests, and all of the servants that worked there, or who had accompanied their masters.

The party there that night was a very special event—invitation only, keep it quiet.  Anyone that came into the entrance hall noticed that the Vael crest had been taken down. In its place was a haphazardly painted sign that proudly proclaimed the Lodge as ‘Saint Sebastian’s School for Wicked Girls’.

The headmaster was sprawled out on a chaise lounge in his father’s study. His auburn hair was in disarray, and he swept his bangs back from his face with a negligent hand. His intensely blue eyes were half lidded as he watched—what was his name again?—a man about Sebastian’s age take one of the ladies that he had hired for the weekend against the wall.

Sebastian Vael sank further into the chaise and draped an arm across the back. The black silk robe he had thrown on gaped open, revealing a tanned chest from spending far too much time outdoors without a shirt on, and the fine coating of auburn hairs that trailed across it.

He watched the man’s backside pump franticly as he ground himself into the woman, and Sebastian smiled. The party had started only six hours beforehand, and already the guests were spread all over the house, pairing off the moment they crossed the threshold.

With his father and mother in Kirkwall, that had left his poor, beleaguered older brother in charge of Starkhaven. Sebastian had taken his chance and escaped to the Lodge the moment his parents had left the city. They had told him they were going to sit him down and have a talk with him about going back to the Chantry on their return.

To the Void with that.

No one had asked him if he had wanted to join the Chantry. He liked his life just fine the way it was. So he had ridden to his favorite brothel—they were all his favorites, really—with a sack of gold and hired out every whore, man or woman, in the place.

Then he had invited his wonderful friends.

There was a light touch on his leg, and it snapped Sebastian out of his thoughts. The man with short blonde hair—damn it, what was his name?—stood before him, his erection gleaming wetly in the candlelight. He was incredibly handsome, and Sebastian wondered if he was one of the whores. But the distinction between whore and noble didn’t matter in the school.

All the nobles were whores in the end.

And the whores were far nobler.

“What’s your name?” Sebastian asked. He reached out and captured the blonde’s hand in his own, pulling him down.

“Cyrus, my lord.” He obediently let Sebastian pull him down, sinking to his knees.

“And yours?” Sebastian asked the woman behind him. She had long, raven hair that cascaded down her back in curls. He crooked his finger at her, and she walked towards him, her small breasts jiggling slightly with every step she took.

“Kira,” she said, and gave him a seductive smile with her full lips. When she reached him, she sank down to her knees next to Cyrus. Two pairs of brown eyes look up at him expectantly. So far Sebastian had restrained himself from joining in the games, but now…

He nodded at them, the faintest inclination of his head, and that was all they needed. Hands smoothed up Sebastian’s legs, they were soft and free of calluses, but one set was larger than the other. Sebastian spread his legs at their urging, and dropped his chin to his chest to watch.

Kira delicately parted his robe, exposing his burgeoning erection. She leaned down and placed a kiss to his inner thigh. Cyrus took his cue from her, and kissed the other side. Two heads, one dark, the other light were in between his legs, and Sebastian smiled wickedly to see it.

He had always liked contrasts.

The first moan escaped his lips when they reached his sac at the same time. Their mouths moved over the sensitive flesh, and Sebastian scooted down further on the chaise to give their talented tongues better access. His head dropped back on the chaise and he let himself go, he let himself just feel.

Maker… And his family wanted him to give this up? Maybe his brother could have, but Sebastian wasn’t the saint that he was.

His lips quirked into a smile. Well, he was now, wasn’t he? He even had a school named after him.

Hands urged his legs up and over their shoulders, and Sebastian complied. Cyrus’ tongue—at least Sebastian thought it was his—moved lower, trailing a wet line down his perineum. Sebastian’s hands fisted at the first, tentative touch to his entrance. He dropped his head down to see Cyrus watching him with heated eyes. He could see the question in them, and Sebastian reached out to spear his fingers through short blonde hair, telling Cyrus without words what he wanted.

Kira kissed her way up his shaft, tracing each vein with the tip of her tongue. Maker, that woman was talented. As if they had coordinated it beforehand, Sebastian felt the first push of Cyrus’ finger inside him at the same time Kira took his cock in between her lips.

Sebastian’s head dropped back and his mouth fell open on a long, drawn out moan. Cyrus’ mouth moved over his balls, licking his way up Sebastian’s shaft. Sebastian forced his eyes open to look at them, and he wasn’t disappointed.

Mouthing over Sebastian’s cock, Kira and Cyrus’ lips met in a heated kiss, the prince’s shaft between them. Tongues dragged over Sebastian’s aroused flesh, sliding over the sensitive glans on the underside of the head. Cyrus’ eyes looked up at Sebastian through blonde lashes, as their lips met and parted over the cock they shared.

_Maker, the man is sinful_ , Sebastian thought. They both were. Whatever he was paying them, he was going to double it before the night was over.

Cyrus twisted his finger and rubbed a spot inside of Sebastian. His cock twitched dangerously, and Cyrus and Kira lapped at the excitement that leaked freely from the tip. Sebastian’s stomach muscles contracted sharply, and he groaned in pleasure. He wasn’t going to last very long if they kept this up.

Wrapping his fist in Kira’s hair, Sebastian urged her to slide up his body. He took her lips in a hungry kiss, tasting Cyrus and his own cock on her tongue. It was a heady mixture and he probed deeper, forcing her mouth open wider and wider, their tongues tangling with each other.

He moved over so he could lie on his back, pulling Kira’s body on top of him. Her small breasts were crushed against his chest, and he could feel her nipples scraping along his skin. Her hair fell over their faces, sliding on his neck in a silky caress.

Sebastian loved women. He loved how they felt. He loved their different bodies, and how each one was a new surprise in where they were soft and firm. He loved their coy smiles, the soft gasps he could coax from their lips. He loved their soft glances, and the way he could make their eyes spark with laughter or heat. He loved how some of them had small breasts with pointed nipples, while others had more than he could hold with two hands. He loved the ones with curves and the ones without. He loved them all and the variety they offered him.

He especially loved how they would open their legs to straddle him like Kira was doing now, smearing the evidence of their excitement over his thigh. His hands massaged over her smooth backside, opening her wider in increments. He nipped at her bottom lip as his hand came down to slap at her ass, the sound cracking in the room.

Kira jerked against him and moaned. “Have I been a very wicked girl, ser?” she muttered into his lips, her voice husky with need.

“The wickedest.” Sebastian smacked her pert backside again, hitting the other cheek. “The school cannot tolerate such behavior. You must be punished.”

“Mercy, ser,” Kira cried, grinding herself on his thigh. “I’ll do anything, please don’t punish me. I’m a good girl.”

Sebastian dipped into her moist cleft from behind with a single, long finger. “Good girls don’t get wet like this. Don’t lie, lying is a sin. You liked Cyrus’ cock inside you. I saw you. You craved it.”

“But it was so good, ser,” Kira moaned. She tried to back up on the finger probing her gently, but Sebastian’s hand on her hip prevented movement.

“Did he make you come?” Sebastian’s tongue ran up the slender column of her throat, nipping at her ear. “Do you want more?”

Kira’s thighs shook in her excitement. “Yes!” She glanced down at Sebastian with eyes gone almost black, her pupils dilated wide. “You should try it, ser. He’s more wicked than I.”

Sebastian turned his head to meet Cyrus’ eyes. “Maybe I will…”

Cyrus arched an eyebrow at Sebastian in question, and the prince flicked his eyes to his father’s desk and the bottles lined up neatly on it. Cyrus got smoothly to his feet and padded over to pluck up one of the bottles.

Giving Kira one last kiss, Sebastian urged her higher up his body, until her thighs were on either side of his head, smearing slick wetness on his chest as she went. He smoothed his hands under her thighs, his thumbs coming to rest on either side of her cleft. He rubbed along her puffy outer lips, eyeing the moisture that clung to the dark hairs. Kira fell forward, her hands smacking on the back of the chaise to hold her upright. Sebastian spread her lips wide, opening them to reveal the tiny nubbin that peeked out of its hood. He slid his finger alongside it, and Kira moaned, pleading to him without words for more.

This close to her, Sebastian could smell her now, and the scent went straight to his cock. His fingers caressed up her sides, tripping over her ribs before he stopped and cupped her breasts. Kira arched her back, pressing into him, and he scratched his nails over her breasts before flicking at her nipples in quick succession.

The cushions of the chaise sank, and Sebastian felt hands on his legs, spreading them apart and raising them up high. Cyrus hooked his knees over his shoulders, and Sebastian felt a kiss placed on the back of his calf.

Sebastian’s hands left Kira’s breasts, and he cupped her ass, bringing her closer. He gave a self-satisfied smile when he heard her grateful cry as he opened her wide, and speared his tongue to the very center of her, licking upwards in a hard line. His lips caught and held her clit as his tongue traced its outer edges in circles. Her flavor burst on his tongue as he lapped at her. She rested more of her weight on him, until his senses were swamped with her taste and her scent, her cries punctuating the air.

Cyrus’ slick fingers were working Sebastian open, pressing deeper and deeper inside him. Sebastian mimicked what Cyrus was doing, stabbing his tongue into Kira in time, until the two of them were writhing on the chaise.

Too soon the fingers left him, and Sebastian paused in his ministrations, his breath hitching in anticipation. His legs were grabbed roughly, and his lower body was pulled sharply up at an angle, the small of his back coming to rest on Cyrus’ knees. There was the heavy probing of the other man’s slick cock, and then the slow slide and burn of entry.

Sebastian gulped in air, breathing in the smell of Kira’s excitement as he tried to relax. Fingers petted his hair, and he glanced up in a daze to see Kira smiling down at him. They locked eyes when Cyrus’ cock buried itself balls deep in Sebastian’s ass, and for a moment her face went out of focus.

Grinding in small circles, Cyrus swiveled his hips, pressing as deep as he could go in the prince. Sebastian let out a low cry, Cyrus’ cock scraping across that wonderful spot deep inside him over and over. With a growl, he buried his face in Kira’s pussy, his tongue flickering rapidly over her clit. Kira’s hands clutched tightly in his hair, grinding herself on his busy lips.

When the first hard thrust came, the breath left Sebastian’s lungs, and his tongue stuttered in its rhythm. Cyrus didn’t hold anything back, and soon his hips were snapping in rapid succession, and only his grip on Sebastian’s thighs prevented the prince from sliding up the chaise from the force.

The three of them found a rhythm, a dance to a song that only they could hear. With each push of Cyrus’ cock, Sebastian sucked hard on Kira’s clit. With each retreat, he lapped at it, pressing against the tiny bundle of nerves with the flat of his tongue.

Soon the air was permeated with the sounds of the creaking chaise, and their cries of pleasure and need. Sebastian pressed his face deeper against Kira, his teeth occasionally scraping against her blood engorged flesh. Her thighs shook and stiffened, and Sebastian felt the flood that her pussy released, his tongue darting to drink in every drop.

“Oh, ser!” Kira cried, still playing the game. “I promise I’ll be good. Please let me come. Please, ser!”

Sebastian groaned, unable to form a coherent enough thought to answer her. With Cyrus’ cock in his ass, and Kira’s taste on his tongue, Sebastian had given into the needs of his body, and just let himself  _feel_.

He gave a muffled cry when Cyrus’ fingers wrapped tightly around his neglected cock, his palm slipping easily over the pre-cum that had slid down the shaft. His tongue worked faster, pressing harder and harder against Kira’s clit with relentless pressure. Her body jerked upright, and her fingernails dug into her scalp as she screamed, spasming against his lips as she came.

Sebastian wasn’t too far behind her, and he groaned, his eyes sliding shut in pleasure. His cock jumped in the other man’s fist, cum spurting out to land on Sebastian’s stomach and Kira’s back.

Free to chase his own climax, Cyrus gripped Sebastian’s hips tightly in his hands and pumped rapidly into him in short strokes. It wasn’t long before he growled deep in his throat, his body stiffening against Sebastian, his cock twitching wildly inside him.

Kira moved off of Sebastian with shaking legs, and Cyrus crawled up the prince’s body to crush their lips together in a slow, languid kiss. Sebastian laughed against the blonde’s mouth. “Whatever I paid you, I’m going to double it.”

Cyrus reared back. “Paid me? I—“

The door to the study burst open, slamming against the wall. Kira screamed, scrambling behind the chaise. Sebastian’s head snapped towards the door, and he saw in growing horror his father standing in the doorway.

It took his brain far longer than it should have to realize just what kind of trouble he was in. He was struck dumb as he stared at his father’s enraged face.

“Fa—“ he began.

“Party’s over! My men are searching the Lodge now to chase the last of them out.” He looked at Sebastian in disgust. “Have some dignity. Get dressed and meet me outside. You have five minutes.”

**

Sebastian pushed the memories away. “My father was not pleased with me. Needless to say, I was lectured for weeks. By the time I got to the Chantry, I was grateful. At least  _there_  I didn’t have to bear his disappointment anymore.”

He sighed in resignation as Anders flipped through the book with relish. “Who’s the blonde noble you were with? I would dearly love to have a chat with him,” Anders said.

No names then… Varric hadn’t named anyone except for Sebastian, and even then he hadn’t mentioned Starkhaven as far as Sebastian could tell.

“Noble?” Sebastian couldn’t help but blurt out. “I was only with the…” He trailed off as he made several connections that hadn’t been apparent that night. He glanced sharply at Varric. “What was the name of the noble you spoke to?”

Varric’s eyebrows rose to almost meet his hairline. “Cyrus. To be fair, he was pretty drunk when Isabela got a hold of him. I don’t think he would have said anything otherwise.”

Sebastian took a startled step back. “I need to…” Without another word he turned and hurried from the room.


End file.
